


Sweet Sinners

by Junedaddy



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mistress, Mutual Non-Con, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 19:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19324216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junedaddy/pseuds/Junedaddy
Summary: Basically Smutshots of my favorite ships. I'll update as often as I can?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Mature content ahead.

_"I'm so glad you decided to do this..."_ Baroness purred.

Cuphead mumbled a "your welcome" through the gag. He tried to sit up straighter as the restraints were quite tight. A blindfold covered his eyes while his hands and legs were bound by some leather straps.

 _"Such a good boy."_  Baroness patted the rim of his cup.  _"I'm almost tempted to untie you..."_

Cuphead impatiently grunted for her to get on with it. He heard a sigh of disappointment and suddenly felt pressure on his crotch. 

He jolted in the chair, earning a feminine chuckle from the woman before.  _"Is that how you act towards your_ **Mistress** ~~~~?"She growled. She stomped harder onto the growing bulge forming in the cup boy's pants. _"You're so needy. I bet that's why your agreed. Admit it. You love being dominated."_ Baroness pushed her foot down harder on his erect dick.  _"Nod. Show how much of a slut you are."_ Cuphead panted heavily as she pressed down harder and harder. He gritted the piece of leather between his teeth, trying not succumb to the twitching in his dick. He felt his length begin to tighten. He squirmed as Baroness fucking stomped on his crotch. 

This was it. He was about to lose it. He readied himself, bucking his hips in rhythm to Baroness movements. 

Suddenly, the pressure lifted from his cock, replaced by cold cruel air. Cuphead let out a frustrated growl squeezed his legs together, trying to save his orgasm.

Baroness watched wriggle around. She truly enjoyed watching him being so helpless."

_"I'm gonna go get some water."_

"Mmmph!" Cuphead groaned through the gag. 'She can't just leave me like this!" He thought.

Baroness noticed the pained expression on his face and leaned down to his height. 

_"Your so cute when you moan. Don't worry, I'll be back soon, big boy."_

And with that, the Queen went off to get some water, leaving a very pissed Cuphead tied up and gagged.


	2. Part 2

_"I'm back, darling."_ The Baroness purred.

Cuphead mumbled furiously into the gag. He struggled to get the binds off but failed miserably. 

Suddenly, two pairs of hands started to undo the mouth gag.  _"I want to hear that beautiful voice of yours."_ Baroness whispered.

As soon as the gag left his mouth, Cuphead lurched forward and managed to grab a sloppy kiss. In response, two hands wrapped around his neck and slammed him back into the chair.  _"Spoiled brat. Do something like that again, and I'll leave you like this and pleasure myself."_ Baroness snapped. She squeezed harder to get her point across, but got a reaction she wasn't expecting. 

Cuphead groaned heavily. Sweat dribbled down his bare chest and the pressure in his abdomen increased.  _"Oh my."_ Baroness's tone of voice perked up a bit.  _"What have we here?"_

Cuphead grunted as she gently palmed his dick. "St-Stop teasing me..." He groaned as she slowly pulled the fabric down.  _"Oh, do you think you deserve a reward?"_ Baroness asked coldly.                                           "Please." He begged. 

He heard a sigh and then his blindfold was lifted. He meekly opened his eyes to examine the room.

It was just a plain bedroom. The windows were drawn and closed tight. The only light was a lamp on a dresser next to the bed. "I didn't know you to be so simple." Cuphead noted the plain, white sheets and pillows.  _"I like simple."_ She replied and sat on the bed. 

Cuphead took the time to admire--I mean examine her clothes.

Nothing much, really. Just a bra and panties, but she wore a small, light weight, see through skirt, decorated with little specks of velvet. The pressure in his stomach got even tighter.

"Why'd ya take of the blindfold?" Cuphead asked curiously. Baroness stood up and walked over to his chair.  _"You begged. I should at least give you that."_ She undid his straps, helped him up, then led him to the bed. 

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cuphead gave her a look of confusion as she straddled him.  _"What's it look like I'm doing, you idiot? God, get your mind in the gutter for once."_ She tried to look annoyed, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh. OH!" Cuphead excitedly planted his hands on her waist. Baroness slapped them away.  _"My house, my rules."_ She said sternly.  _"Put your hands, here."_ She took his wrists and guided them to her chest. Cuphead blushed red. "I, uh, a-are you sure your fine with this--" He didn't get to finish as she kissed him.  _"Its not rocket science, Milk jug."_ Baroness said, clearly amused. Cuphead blushed again, but this time in embarrassment. He focused on the task at hand, and gently massaged her breasts. Baroness let out a few mumbles and sighs, but not enough for Cuphead's liking, so he decided to try something else. He planted a few kisses along her collarbone, sucking on the pink skin. He then heard a barely audible  _aah_ and stopped  A hand suddenly, clamped down onto the back of his head, and pushed him closer to her neck.

Cuphead got the message and continued what he was doing and soon resorted to biting. Baroness mumbled gleefully as he started to grow more rough with his actions. She decided that it was time and gently pushed him away.

Cuphead gave her a puzzled look, until she slowly slipped his shorts off.  _"I guess, you deserve a treat."_ She smirked. 

After she got his pants undone, she quickly aligned his member with her entrance. Cuphead felt her press against his tip and almost lost it right there. He managed to control himself and waited for her to get on with it. She sighed and quickly slammed herself down. 

"H-Haah..." Cuphead muttered out as the overwhelming tightness, enveloped him. Baroness wasted no time and started to move herself. 

_"Stay with me, boy. We've got the entire night."_

 

 

 


End file.
